1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to compositions containing a crosslinked cationic polymer and an ampholytic polymer and methods of using the composition for consumer and/or industrial applications.
2. Background Art
Cationic polymers have been used widely in personal care, household, industrial, and institutional products to perform a function in the final product, ranging from the use of the polymer as gellants, binders, thickeners, stabilizers, emulsifiers, spreading and deposition aids, and carriers for enhancing the rheology, efficacy, deposition, aesthetic and delivery of chemically and physiologically active ingredients in personal care, (e.g., cosmetic, oral care, baby care), household, or pet care compositions. Depending on the application, the substrate may be skin, hair, or textile substrates, etc.
Cationic polymers are used in hair care products to provide conditioning to the hair. In skin care products, these same polymers can provide conditioning effects to the skin. When incorporated into detergent and fabric softening formulations, these same polymers can provide conditioning, softening, anti-pilling, color retention, and antistatic characteristics to fabrics.
Hair is composed of keratin, a sulfur-containing fibrous protein. The isoelectric point of keratin, and more specifically of hair, is generally in the pH range of 3.2-4.0. Therefore, at the pH of a typical shampoo (about 5.5-6.5), hair carries a net negative charge. Consequently, cationic polymers due to their positive charge have long been used as conditioners in shampoo formulations, or as a separate treatment, in order to improve the wet and dry combability of the hair. The substantivity of the cationic polymers for negatively charged hair along with film formation facilitates detangling during wet hair combing and a reduction in static flyaway during dry hair combing. Cationic polymers generally also impart softness and suppleness to hair. Thus, while most shampoos incorporate conditioners into the shampoo to help alleviate these problems, this brings the inherent problem of balancing cleansing efficiency against delivering a conditioning benefit. For example, when cationic polymers are added to shampoos containing anionic surfactants, formation of highly surface active association complexes generally takes place, which imparts improved foam stability to the shampoo but may provide poor conditioning. Maximum surface activity or lather, are achieved at near stoichiometric ratios of anionic surfactant: cationic polymer, where the complex is least water soluble. However, cationic conditioners often exhibit some incompatibility at these ratios. Compatibility gives a commercially more desirable clear formulation, while incompatibility leads to a haze or precipitation, which is aesthetically less desirable in some formulations. Additionally when cationic surfactants are added as an ingredient in the shampoo, they do not provide optimal overall conditioning to the hair in the area of softness and tend to build up on the hair resulting in an unclean feel.
The minimum function of a shampoo is to cleanse the hair. Cleansing is accomplished by removal of natural oils called sebum, and extraneous substances, which accumulate from the atmosphere or are added intentionally, like styling resins. However, shampooing removes natural oils and other moisturizing materials. In order to be acceptable to consumers, a product must exhibit good cleansing properties, good lathering characteristics, must be mild to the skin and preferably moisturize the skin. Ideal shampoos should gently cleanse the hair and scalp and cause little or no irritation, and not leave the scalp or hair overly dry after frequent use. Traditional shampoos have the inherent problem of balancing cleansing efficacy against delivering a conditioning benefit. If the hair is of significant length, the hair can be tangled and becomes unmanageable. Once dry, the hair has lost its shine and luster and can be dry and frizzy. Hair can also maintain a static charge when dry that results in “fly-away hair.” If a shower is taken at the time of this shampooing, the natural oils etc. are also removed from the skin and nails.
The use of known high sudsing anionic surfactants with foam boosters yields acceptable lather volume but they are known to give skin irritation. Mild surfactants, which give minimal skin irritation are extremely poor in lather. These two facts alone make the selection of surfactants for optimization of lather performance a delicate balancing act. Mildness is often obtained at the expense of effective cleansing and lathering. If a conditioning ingredient in a shampoo system can help generate a good quality foam most of the problems mentioned above can be reduced drastically.
Further complicating this balance is the desire to further modify a shampoo to minimize color fading on dyed hair. Hair color technology has significantly evolved over the years making the hair colors more fade resistant to cater to the high expectations of consumers who want the colors to last for many shampoos. Color fading is associated with the hair looking dull and having less shine. There is a growing demand for products that protect hair color.
Even for non-dyed hair, through daily washing and styling regimens, hair can be stripped of its moisture and natural oils, becoming brittle and dull. Hair that has been temporarily or permanently dyed is thus especially in need of protection to maintain its condition and color. Due to their small size the dye molecules easily leach out of the hair, leading to fading or a change in tone upon exposure to environmental, physical, mechanical or chemical damage. Keeping in view the cost and long-term damage of hair dyeing, it is desirable to minimize the loss of color. Furthermore for hair that has been subjected to two chemical treatments or which is subjected to heated styling regimens everyday, leaves the hair harder to manage and color to fade, requiring special products and ingredients that cater to this need.
Silicones and film forming polymers, as well as olefin graft polymers, have been used to protect the hair color from fading. The incorporation of these components can further shift the delicacy of shampoo formulations. For example, when various silicones are added to shampoos containing good cleaning anionic surfactants, while improved conditioning properties and color retention properties may be observed, the silicones tend to build up on the hair after repeated shampoo application causing the hair to take on a greasy, unclean appearance.
As mentioned above, the use of these cationic conditioning polymers is not limited to the hair, but is often used in other personal care, (e.g., cosmetic, oral care, baby care), pet care, or household compositions. When consumers launder fabrics, they desire not only excellence in cleaning, they also seek to impart superior fabric care benefits. Such care may be exemplified by one or more of reduction, removal, or prevent of wrinkles benefits, fabric softness, fabric feel, garment shape retention and recovery, elasticity, ease of ironing, perfume, color care, anti-abrasion, anti-pilling, or any combination thereof. Compositions which provide both cleaning and fabric care benefits, e.g., fabric softening benefits, are known as “2 in 1” detergent compositions and/or as “softening-through-the-wash”-compositions.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for the combination of polymers that may be effective in a broad class of application, but may be particularly suitable for use in providing enhanced foam quality and in color protection in personal and household applications.